Hour: A Sick, Brave Story
by Lydia-And-Fred
Summary: After Tris's death in the Erudite War, Tobias runs out of the Fence as far as he can in the train. He ends up in Indianapolis, the exact place where the train stops. The place where he meets Hazel Grace Lancaster, a cancer-affected girl who offers to hide him from the army. As time goes by, many gleeful and feels wrecking events occur.


**Four Eaton POV**

She just didn't trust me, and I didn't protect her enough. Now, she's gone. Because of me. I let it happen, and there's nothing she could've done. I'm riding far and fast outside of the fence, away from the Erudite war. They won't check the trains, I've noticed this. They're too busy checking for people escaping the fence that they let the trains through in one swift motion.  
It's been three days that I've been traveling on this train, and the next stop is right outside Indianapolis. A city I've never known of, but the train stops there, and I plan on finding shelter. I only have four weapons. Two guns, one throwing knife and my fists. After this long without eating or drinking, I feel very tired. I lie down on the bench and close my eyes, letting darkness take over me.

I wake up to her screaming again. She's trapped inside my skull. I could've done something, but then again, I couldn't. Letting dread fill my body, I stand up and get ready to jump off. It's going to be painful and sudden. I notice the rocks surrounding the train and one flat platform. One second late and I could end up with broken limbs. I can't deal with a broken leg or arm while trying to run. I wouldn't last. I breath in and out, "C'mon Four, you've done this a million times." But yet, even my voice isn't convincing enough. I jump out, wind battling against my stomach. I almost feel free again, until I land on my toes directly in the middle of the platform. I let out a long and shaky breath as I move to the edge of the platform. The cement is chipped and crumbling beneath my fingertips as I'm climbing down.

The field around the train is big and empty. I notice corn growing and my mouth starts to water. I take my mind off of it and concentrate on shelter. I notice an upcoming road and start running for it. After about ten minutes of running, I end up in a small neighborhood. There's a little house with a blue roof. Sneaking around back, I slip into the back door. I've been sneaking around for three weeks, they won't even realize what's missing.

When I enter the house, I spot a large fridge. Despite that there weren't any cars when I was in front, I look around. No one in sight. I tip-toe to the fridge and hit a metal bol on the counter, making it fall with a loud bang. "For fuck's sake." I whisper. I look around. After a few seconds, I continue my way to fridge and stop when I hear a muffled voice shout, "Who's there?" I don't answer and try to find a hiding spot without any success. I run to the back door and stop in my tracks when a girl voice shouts, "Stop!"

**Hazel POV**

I grab a knife and walk down the hallway to find a tall blue-eyed guy in front of the back door. His face his drained of all colours all he looks at me.  
"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I ask in an arrogant tone. His colour comes back as he starts talking.  
"First of all, if I were you I wouldn't kill a handsome guy like me, second of all, don't freak out, but I'm running away from an army looking for me for, um, well, having more than one personality trait. Yeah, I lived in Chicago, inside a huge fence. Whatever. Don't call the cops. I've haven't eaten in days. All I need is to hide from my people. Please." He says. I hesitate.  
"I don't know, my parents are gone, but... Yeah sure stay for the moment." I finally answer. He nods and then he looks down my oxygen tank up to my cannula.  
"Call me Four."  
"Hazel."  
"Hazel. Hm. Pretty. So, what's that thing you have?"  
"What? My cannula?" I ask confused.  
"Yeah. Why do you have that?"  
"I have lung cancer. I can barely breathe without it." I answer. He pauses and looks at me directly in the eye. His bone structure is so sharp and strong, his eyes so deep and his look so piercing, far from what Gus looked like. "You hungry?"  
"_And thirsty."_ He adds.  
"Follow me, Four. Oh, and all weapons go here." I say tapping the countertop.

**(Author's Note):**

**Fred: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of Hour: A Sick, Brave Story! Sorry the chapter is so short, I just like to keep people waiting in suspense for the next great part ;)**

**Anyhow, the next chapter might be up in the next 3 days :D**

**xx -LydiaFred**


End file.
